Glomar-Class
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:78" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| Weapon Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:79" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''THI Mk.1-1/100 Point Defense Turrets 20 – '''These turrets are used for destruction of incoming debris while a ship is working on or salvaging a ship and are mounted ten fore and ten aft. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:80" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:81" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Vehicles & Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:82" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Escape Pods – 40,000 Mk.25 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:83" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Auxiliaries – -18,000 Small/Large Personnel Shuttles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:84" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -2100 Cargo Shuttle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:85" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -4450 Repair Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:86" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -3,400 Survey Shuttles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:87" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -125 Dropships |- style="mso-yfti-irow:88" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -325 Cargo Corvettes |- style="mso-yfti-irow:89" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -1700 – Dropship Bunkers & Living Quarters |- style="mso-yfti-irow:90" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Ground Vehicles – |- style="mso-yfti-irow:91" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -10,000 – Ground Personnel Transports To APCs |- style="mso-yfti-irow:92" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -42,000 – Medium Personnel Transports To Jeep/HUMVEE |- style="mso-yfti-irow:93" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -7500 – Light Ground Transports To Buggies |- style="mso-yfti-irow:94" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -200,000 – Courier Motorcycles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:95" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -2100 – Assorted Construction/Repair Vehicles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:96" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -1000 - Salvage/Parts Carrier Vehicles to dump trucks |- style="mso-yfti-irow:97" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -225 – Salvage/Repair Command Vehicles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:98" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -1875 – Mecha & Power Armor Units For Repair & Salvage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:99" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -26,000 Flying Telemetry Drones |- style="mso-yfti-irow:100" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -750,000 Civilian Salvage/Repair Hardsuits To HSS-7T/E |- style="mso-yfti-irow:101" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:102" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Availability | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Everywhere - -5 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:103" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Size | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Gargantuan |- style="mso-yfti-irow:104" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Defense | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 7 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:105" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Hit Points | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 61,900,000,000,000 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:106;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Deflection | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 715,000 |} Aries Drive Yards SDB Glomar-Class Tender/Mobile Dock The Glomar-Class is used by both the military and civilian organizations as a mass hauler of raw mined materials to both space stations & to the large Jotun-Class refining vessels. The Glomar can also be outfitted with huge internal tanks for carrying liquids and gasses most notably for reaction mass storage. These vessels are also built on a modified version of the standard battleship hull but are taller and fatter than that of a battleship hull. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Bridge Deck - Escape Pods B1 Bridge 5 Person B2 Flight Ops 5 Person B3 Departmental Offices & Conference Rooms 5 Person B4 Conference Rooms - B5 Auditoriums - Upper Deck Structure - D1 Main Sensor Array, Medical Bay 5 Person D2-D11 Auxiliary Decks - D12 Guest Quarters - D13 Mess Deck D14-25 Hydroponics Decks D26-27 Gym & Recreation Decks D28 Point Defense, Probe Launchers, Probe Storage, Armory D29 Hardsuit Morgue, Brig, Security D30 Quarter Master Office & Main Stores D31 Damage Control D32-55 Cargo & Storage Bays D56-60 Engineering Deck D61-75 Repair & Machine Shops D76 Environmental D77-80 Lab, Survey, & Mining Operations D81-84 Corvette Decks D85-109 Liquid Storage Tanks D110-134 Gas Storage Tanks D135-160 Raw Ore Storage Bunkers D161-320 Damage Ship Docking Bay High x 2,000m W x 7,000m L Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Tender Vessels (Space) Category:Mobile Docks (Space) Category:Non-Military Space Vessels